


For Love

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set 1971; Bill makes a decision.





	

Florida, California, Florida, California, Florida, California, California, Cali- Florida, California…  
He had this debate with himself ever since she had mentioned her plans to spend the summer at a law firm in Oakland. His own summer plans revolved around politics and would send him to Miami which was pretty much the other end of the country, making it impossible to hop into his car for a few hours and visit her in between working for the campaign.

Normally, that wouldn’t have bothered him all that much. He had said goodbye to quite a few girls ever since he had started being interested in them. This, she, however, was different. He had never met a girl like her before. She was a force to be reckoned with. She was in his face, and about to settle in his heart at a speed that made his head spin. It was exhilarating yet frightening. For the first time, he found himself off-balance around a woman.

The fact that he was seriously contemplating blowing off an incredible opportunity to work at a national campaign, to work for what, for who he believed in, to work against the war, for peace pushed him out of his comfort zone into unknown territory. Never before had he even contemplated compromising his political dream, his love for politics for a woman. For love.

There was really no way, no sense in denying it. He loved her, had fallen in love with her. Head over heel. He didn’t know much about their relationship, but he knew that much. If their relationship could stand the test of time, if they were compatible in the long-term – these questions fell into the uncertain category. Because of the one certain fact, though, he very much wanted to find out about the others. Putting 3000 miles between them would diminish, probably erase his chance of figuring this, them out.

There would be another campaign, maybe a different option for him in this one even, but he very much doubted there would ever be another woman like her for him. And with that, the decision was made for him: his love for politics would take a backseat to his love for this headstrong woman who refused to be smooth-talked or bullshitted by anybody. He didn’t want to be essentially alone anymore. He wanted her.

Now, he could only hope that she wouldn’t turn him down.

The End.


End file.
